


Self-Awareness

by Goddess47



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: "I just hate these things. I don't know anyone besides you and Izzy, and it's so uncomfortable. And everyone knows you!" Alec flaps his hands toward Magnus.





	Self-Awareness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiokra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiokra/gifts).



> For 2017 Fandom Gift Box... I couldn't resist doing some Alec/Magnus fluff...

Magnus' mouth went dry as he saw Alec in his tux. The bespoke suit showed off Alec's broad shoulders to his advantage.

"You clean up very nicely," he said as he moved closer to the other man.

Alec tugged at the bow tie, but Magnus lightly swatted at his hand. "You got that right the first time," he approved. "Leave it be."

"But... it's not comfortable," Alec whined. He looked down at the tux. "And I feel like such a fraud, dressed like this."

"You look entirely too edible to take out in public," Magnus purred. "If this wasn't so important, I'd be slowly stripping you out of that for my own enjoyment."

Alec grinned slightly. "I'd much rather do that. You do look nice. But, then you always look nice."

"You say the sweetest things!" Magnus leaned in for a small kiss, but backed away before Alec could touch too much. "Ah! Not now! Consider it a promise for later!"

Alec sighed. "I just hate these things. I don't know anyone besides you and Izzy, and it's so uncomfortable. And everyone knows you!" Alec flaps his hands toward Magnus.

_Ah! Now this makes more sense!_ Magnus thought to himself.

Magnus took Alec's hand and held it. "You know, I'm not the only well known person in this relationship." 

Alec frowned, looking puzzled. 

Magnus gave a small laugh. "My heart, when was the last time you had to introduce yourself to anyone?" 

Alec considered. "Well... ummm..." Another frown. "I guess I haven't for a while." 

"And..." Magnus encouraged. 

It must have clicked. "Oh." The frown returned. "Oh! Well... I'm not..." 

"Yes, you are," Magnus said firmly. "You're have just as public a persona as I have and, well, as the head of the New York Institute, more of the people attending the celebration tonight will be there to see you than to see me." 

"Well, that's not... fair!" Alec protested. 

"Oh, there's nothing fair about it!" Magnus agreed with a wide smile. 

"But I shouldn't be known for just doing my job!" Alec replied.

"Oh, it's for more than that!" Magnus pointed out. "I can promise you that there's never been a gathering like you've arranged for tonight. Shadowhunters, Downworlders and humans all in one room, celebrating the peace treaty you've single-handedly forged. Not since the Accords, over a hundred years ago, has there been such hope for the future."

"But... there's always someone fighting against us, out there..." Alec fretted.

"Yes, there always is," Magnus replied solemnly. "But, first we get to celebrate the happiness we have."

"Together." Alec replied.

"Always." Magnus promised.


End file.
